Rootless-Bwoy
Rootless-Bwoy a.k.a. Kwanita-Midakoda is a Revolutionary Freedom Fighter for the Moor Tribe and Apache Tribe also a very intelligent Wise young Boy ; as many people call him The Wise Lion because of his amazing methods towards the Government and lyrics by speaking about reality the Indians, Africans and Tribes(History). Rootless has gone against many remarkable Government Clans on Red Dead Redemption as Rootless believes the Africans and Red Americans should be more noticed on Red Dead Redemption, and their rightful land back after they been through. Rootless was promoted by Marshal_Cogburn a Renegade in battle by the Marshals in West Elizabeth Blackwater. Rootless continued that mark and started of with the Gang The Apache Renegades, many Government Clans(Marshals, Lawmen & US Soldiers) was defeated by Rootless-Bwoy with help by Moderndan14, Spiritualibra and other Great Warriors ; Other Gangs similar to Rootless took interest to the whole situation for example Outtlawz, Shadow Tribe, Cherokee Fighters, Mexicans_Locoz, The Lost Lone Wolves, BIG_BEAR Gang, Human Rabbits and Others Gangs, Tribes etc. In the beginning Rootless's online ID was Brissett-Bwoy and had a massive Group named the Blood Brother Kings on Playstation Home, Rootless's account was well-known Rootless had many gangs allied with him and dangerous peopele involved in his schemes. Rootless decided to blame Sony for all the problems that was happening on Paystation Home, and Gangs understood the cause but wasn't going too deep in the intention of fighting against Sony. Immediatley other Bigger Groups was helping and the smaller ones were fading away, Rootless had the talk, ladies, hideouts and information and that Gang Young Guns wanted Rootless in. Few days later Rootless had a meeting without telling one of the leaders, and their was tention between the two. Rootless headed of to Grand Theft Auto IV and continued Blood Brother Kings and had many members by seconds. Rootless met a person named thenate1200 and helped him with issues on GTAIV including Playstation Home, Rootless was getting to much attention from different places and was glad but confused. Rootless headed off to thenate1200 Chat Invitation, with another gang as a Chat invitation meeting Rootless accepted. As they started to have a conversation their was a arugment, Rootless started to write bad language and diss their Clan and wanted a war. By two on two Rootless didn't know the reaction could be something negative, as soon as Rootless signed off Rootless couldn't return. On 2009 December Brissett-Bwoy was suspended, Rootless thought it was forever he decided to make a different account called Rootless-Bwoy. By May 2010 Rootless had received everything back but was still frustration with the whole event, he quickly started a Group with Nate on GTA IV and known. ''' '''Thenate1200 met a person named BIG_GUNS77 and spoke about the Native, Nate was amazed at what he heard about Indians and got Red Dead Redemption. Rootless want't bothered but kept the gang going on Red Dead as Outlaws, they hated the government and only respected their own revolver. Rootless was told to meet BIG_GUNS77 but wasn't excited as Nate, Rootless ignored BIG_GUNS77 knowledge and thought it sounded similar. So Rootless watched a Red American movie called Geronimo an American Legend, and realised they was exactly the same Rootless quickly reported this to Nate and laughed. Guns was a fake but Rootless wasn't he found out he was part Mescalero Apache and started to read on all History especially Black Pathers, Rootless had the spirit to tell people the truth about America. Rootless had alot of love by different cultures and didn't respect the ones who only envy him, but BIG_GUNS started to. Guns went around telling Governments about Rootless and say Rootless is a lie he wants people to split apart, rumours spreaded that Guns wasgoing to betray Rootless. Rootless ignored the rumours and respected Gun's true judgement, but it was a lie. Rootless was invited to a Red Dead meeting but turned out to be a failed ambush, U.S. Soldiers came from the bushes and attacked tried to kill him with melee knives. Rootless rolled out the way and a Soldier killed his own member, Rootless killed four with his throwing knives and killed the last with a melee. BIG_GUNS77 set up Rootless, Rootless was surprised at the whole thing. Rootless addressed the whole thing to BIG_GUNS77. Guns lied about the whole thing then suddenly turned around to kill Rootless, Rootless got his Le Mat and killed BIG_GUNS77 and said " I hate liars. " ''' '''Rootless started to find out things abot Red Dead Redemption that no one ever knew, they was thrown at the amount of history he knew. Rootless fought against the US Soldiers and the General name was Taarakian he had no pride in his own people, and on many occassion was called a sell out or a Scout. Rootless had to fight for Cochinay many times but was known to different tribes and never give up in battle. ''' '''Rootless-Bwoy is still around today and defeats Clans that are against Brown skin people in America, also Rootless rides a Buffalo uses a Bolt and always helps in a War. Rootless-Bwoy wants a change in Red Dead by the truth being set straight without any foolish lies, people get along with Rootless and like his choice of words. Rootless has become one of the most realist Warriors on Red Dead Redemption. In 2011 Rootless-Bwoy's tribe has grown stronger and stronger as he has become legendary in the world of red dead. Many have heard of his herois deeds and victories, and he is seen as a leader agains't those that abuse the Indian Lands, such as Celso and Warfare and American Army and government clans and tribes. But he is also well known for being fair and meeting with his enemies at great risk to himself and his men, but he does it in the name of fairness and peace. Rootless Bwoy met a group of 4 Renegade men in Blackwater in December 2011 and true to his word, despite Rootless Bwoys men being 8 and the Renegades just 4, and the fact that they disagreed and argued, Rootless ensured they came to no harm. The Renegades showed themselves to be cowards as they refused to fight Rootless's men in a war. In war Rootless Bwoys tribe is always victorious and brave, and Rootless usually leads from the front and leads his men in mind and spirit. He tells his tribe about Indian history and shows them the unknown Indian Sacred sites and talks of Indian religion and spirituallity. His men will always die for him to ensure he is not killed himself, but still he leads every battle from the front. A big enemy of his is Celso who has a large clan that often fights Rootless Bwoys tribe, but often they change sessions in disarray as they take heavy casualties and decide to flee. Rootless often sends out scouts to different sessions to hunt down enemies and to then invite the rest of the tribe in for battle. Cochiny is Rootless's true home where he feels at peace in the mountains. Here he has many important meetings in his cave surrounded by his tribe. Some meetings have involved up to 16 split between 2 posses. He often sets tasks for his men so they must go and hunt a bear, elk, cougar or wild pig and just use a knife. He defends this area with his life and often looks out from the top of the highest snow covered mountain from where he can see the old Indian Lands that now have Blackwater built upon them. He also has many meetings at the old Indian village on Hennigans Stead. Here arguments between his men are resolved with knife fights in the medicine circle. Many others are jealous of him, and because he is willing to meet people face to face he exposes himself to the threat of ambush. His tribe are always around him for this reason. Rootless studyed on : The Black Jews, Nation of Islam, Malcolm X movement, Malcolm X, Khalid Muhammad, Tupac Shakur, Nat Turner, Billy The Kid, Tecumseh, Geronimo, Bob Marley(Buffalo Soldier), Crazy Horse, Big Bear, Captain Jack, Jesse Evans, Kings and Queens, John Brown, Sam Cooke, General Crooks, Chief Sitting Bull, Black Hawk, The Windrush, Fred Hampton, Black Panther Party, The IRA and much much more....................................... If you would like to support Rootless-Bwoy in the revolutionary struggle just'd add Kwanita-Midakoda or Rootless-Bwoy. ''' '''Or the Warriors :thenate1200 Callum_M_94 MikMakz Chad-at-Home Murderface007 Tee-Bone10 Kurtz04 Russiandog Ladiesmanpunk Markyboy2k99 X-Railsplitter Kamien2 Top_dawg_unit Dayton766 Yahia1410 xXHornet54Xx GettoDarthVader1 Unit-Cold-Killer Thunder-Keeper21 Yamakawazuki MrAwesome852004 Mugger883 Manny11596 Serialmatador Drewblood33 Santanicoe Bladeboy_619 Bandit_King223 Awesomedude590 Coolyena20 Firebird117 Anderfishy Redspeckless Moderndan14 dragon-slayer579 xx_frozenarts_xx Deathray1999 Echo_dareaper911 gods405 robbie215 ApacheWarrior460 Spiritualibra Solidsnake1082 Blackwatermail RHClarkey666 ShadowTribe_BOSS Lil-Bizzie Shirley_R Nvabeach2 LUCKYSHOT112 ''' '''HANI-KSA-X7X Running-Crow LittlePapaSmurf Xx-DyNaMiTeZ-xX Devildante11 Update! Rootless-Bwoy has sadly decided to leave Red Dead Redemption for 2 Weeks. ''' '''It has been 2 Weeks and the Natives are waiting For a nice old fashioned bum! Category:its been more than 2 weeks when will the coward show up